The Bamon Prom
by AddictedtoKianandBamon
Summary: What should have happened at prom.


It's a once in a lifetime experience to attend a prom. Whether or not someone had a date is irrelevant. People still go anyways. Bonnie Bennett needed the perfect dress and in order to purchase one, she had to go in a wealthy town. Caroline went with her. They arrived to a big boutique called: Fly High. Curious by the name, Bonnie and Caroline walked inside to look for dresses. So far, neither found one to their best interest. A person that works there came to the two customers, "Hello. How may I assist you two today? If you don't mind me asking, what is the occasion?" Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other and back at the worker. Bonnie smiled, "My friend and I are going to prom and we need dresses. Are there any here that you recommend for us to try?" If it hadn't been for Elena stealing Caroline's dress, she would not be here to begin with. She sighed softly to herself. "We might have something for the two of you. Come with me please." They followed the lady to the section of the store waiting anxiously to see what she has to show them. Neither knew what to expect. When she came out, she was carrying the attire hiding it behind her back for surprise purposes. Bonnie held her breath. The lady spoke, "Are you two ready?" She asked sincerely. Bonnie and Caroline nodded their heads at the same time.

In the meanwhile, Damon and Stefan were picking tuxedos to wear at a manly boutique having existed for ages now. "I wonder if the witch found a date. Men reject her faster than she could blink. She is just not worthy." Stefan shook his head at Damon's behavior, disagreeing with him completely. "Play nice. You are not that fortunate either or shall I say lucky? And please do me a favor and mind your own business. Bonnie is not your concern." Damon rolled his eyes trying on different tuxedos trying to find the perfect fit. He still wasn't satisfied at all. He needed a second opinion. He held out the first tuxedo to Stefan, "What do you think of this one bro? Do you think it will be attention grabbing? I need a jaw dropping one." Stefan hates how Damon thinks highly of himself and it irritates him a lot, "Pick the one you want." He told him and continued, "I already bought mine. You really need to hurry up. The prom is in 8 hours. We have to start getting ready for the big night." Damon picked a random suit, paid for it by the cashier desk and took the bag leaving with Stefan to head back to the boarding house. Damon went to his bedroom and hopped in the shower, the early the better. He took two hours at it before stepping out of the shower. He did shaving and other things. He wanted to impress a certain someone. He couldn't mention names.

The girls met up at Caroline's house as usual to get ready. Each of them took turns to use the shower. Bonnie wore a short tight red dress that is strapless especially on top. The bottom had the style of roses all around. She even bought new earrings, a necklace and a ring. She wanted to look her very best. She washed her face with facial products to make her skin smooth and soft. She plucked her eyebrows and waxed last getting rid of the hairs on her legs and neck and underneath her chin and arms. She took a blow-drier and dried her hair thinking of the hairstyle she wants to do. She chose to make it wave on the bottom and a little straight more upward. It took her longer than three hours to complete the new change. She put on skin shining lotion adding accessories afterwards. She wore a heart shaped necklace with diamond earrings. She applied pink sugar perfume everywhere. She put on her makeup. She was all set and ready to go. As the limo honked, the girls went outside and opened the limo door to get inside. The limo drove them to prom.

Elena met with Stefan seeing as he is her date. She wasn't sired to Damon anymore. Caroline met with Tyler. He came back to take her to an unforgettable night. Bonnie went inside with Matt. Damon went inside by himself. He thought he is too cool to walk in with someone. Typical Damon thinking. He entered the dance floor taking a seat at one of the empty tables tapping his hand on the table. No one seemed interesting enough to dance with or approach. He wasn't patient. He had an annoyed look on his face. Finally, someone sat down across from him. He looked up making eye contact with whoever it is. "Well, well, would you look at that? If it isn't the Bennett witch. What are you doing at my table? And more importantly, who invited you here?" She glared at him ignoring those rude comments, "Not that it's any of your business but I sat here because its a free country. I wouldn't expect you to know that." He knew she is just being a smartass with him. "Wait, hold up a second. I thought we were past our immaturity. I guess some people never learn and by some people, I mean you." He smirked deviously at her. She gave him the death stare. "I don't advice from you. Thank you very much. Give it to someone that cares. Now if you will excuse me, I am leaving." She stood up from the table heading in an entirely different direction.

Damon followed after her blocking her exit, "Not so fast witch. Do you want to tell me what your problem is? Or do I have to compel you? It's your pick. I will be standing here until you give me answers." She became startled and jumped at his occurrence. "I don't have to tell you anything. Until you give me respect, I won't talk to you. Yes I do have a problem." She paused for a quick second, "My problem is you. My life is never easy because of you." He didn't accept that answer, not by a long shot. "As flattering as that answer is, you gotta try again." If he didn't want to believe her, it isn't her fault. She felt anger building and it showed on her face, the way she tensed up and how she looked at him. He made her heart boil on fire. Her nerves tended to act up. "Damon, move! Now." She waited patiently for him to do as she asked and he didn't listen. No one can tell Damon what to do. "Make me witch." He got all up in her face about it breathing in her scene which if truth be told is quite refreshing and addictive. She shoved his arm walking past him and he grabbed her wrist pulling her back. "Act like a woman for once." He demanded leading her to the dance floor.

All eyes went on the two of them. Neither noticed a thing and even if they did, Bonnie and Damon did not care. They were only focused on each other. He looked at her intently getting lost in her hazel eyes drawing him into her. As the spotlight hit her face, he saw the beauty of Bonnie Bennett. She appeared natural and flawless. He took the time to get to truly observe and study her facial features. She didn't break the eye contact causing it to intensify more. She felt graving pushing her forward. "Do you want to share a dance with me miss Bonnie Bennett?" He leaned his lips closer to her ear whispering seductively. She shivered at the sensations running through her body. She had the tingles. "Y-Y-Yes," she responded with stuttering. He smiled, "Perfect." He took her hand interlacing their fingers together. Her free hand wrapped around his waist. They waited for a new song to begin. While doing so, they were mesmerized. Damon and Bonnie were silent.

Slow music played in the background and he brought her body even closer to his, tighter than normal. She took a while to take it all in. This is all so unreal and magical. She is about to dance with Damon Salvatore, the one she despised and hated or that's what she attempted to convince herself which turned into a lie in the end. She didn't understand anything. All that makes sense to her is Damon. She loves the way he is holding her and how he looks at her and how he breaks barriers. They aren't meant to cross the line of hate. Was it wrong or is it right? Those two questions spun in her head over and over again. They swayed their bodies in perfect alignment. He twirled her around in place and then outward bringing her back into him. He could hear her heart beating. Everything he is feeling, she feels it too. He wants Bonnie Bennett and he is determined to have her one way or another. It's a battle he is going to make sure to win. He sensed the heat radiating. The tension raised.

"Bonnie, you truly are beautiful." He said in between the dancing. She blushed at the comment burying her head and face into his shoulder. She loves his embrace. Being in his arms feels like heaven. She shifted closer without realizing it closing her eyes to the proximity. Damon sighed happily feeling content and proud. "Thanks for the dance Damon." She said under her breath. Little did they know the song had finished. None of it mattered. They were enjoying themselves. He brought her face up as a hand went behind her neck caressing her. She melted into the touch. Before long, their lips met in a sensual and enticing kiss. He deepened it a little bit and she licked the lower half of his lip. This was indescribable. She allowed access inside the seal of his lips. His tongue went inside and collided itself with Bonnie's, making the kiss more passion and passive. He loved kissing her. "I love you Bonnie Bennett." He spoke. "I love you too Damon Salvatore." The kissing resumed again and continued to happen.


End file.
